Due to the generally improved health situation in the western world, elderly-related diseases are much more common now than in the past and are likely to be even more common in the future.
One of the elderly-related symptoms is a reduction of the cognitive functions. This symptom is especially pronounced in the pathophysiological disease known as Alzheimer's disease. This disease is combined with, and also most likely caused by, an up to 90% degeneration of the cholinergic neurons in nucleus basalis, which is part of substantia innominata. These neurons project to the prefrontal cortex and hippocampus and have a general stimulatory effect on the cognitive functions of the forebrain as well as of hippocampus, namely learning, association, consolidation, and recognition.
It is a characteristic of Alzheimer's disease that although the cholinergic neurons degenerate, the postsynaptic receptors in the forebrain and hippocampus still exist. Therefore, cholinergic agonists are useful in the treatment of Alzheimer's disease, in halting its progression, and in improving the cognitive functions of elderly people.
The compounds of this invention are also useful analgesic agents and therfore useful in the treatment of severe painful conditions.
Furthermore, the compounds of this invention are useful in the treatment of glaucoma, psychosis, mania, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia or schizophreniform conditions, depression, sleeping disorders, epilepsy, and gastrointestinal motility disorders.